


For One Night

by Kaishiru



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Declarations Of Love, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaishiru/pseuds/Kaishiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto returns to Konoha after two and a half years of training with Jiraiya and his mind is on Sasuke. He's regretted not telling him his true feelings. The aching hole in his heart still lingers... (Old fanfiction. Really old fanfiction. I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One Night

~For One Night~

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or it's characters. Both of those belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfiction and the plot belong to me. :D**

**Warning:** This fanfiction has edited mature moments in here so read at your own risk. First of all, it is in Naruto's point of view so I'm just letting you know that. If you don't like yaoi, then why the hell are you even reading my fanfiction? Just click the back button. I don't want any trouble.

 **Contains:**  Yaoi boyxboy - SasuNaru

* * *

**_~Naruto's point of view~_ **

Back then when we had that fight, I knew that I wanted to keep him from going to Orochimaru. The man who was notorious for using humans as experiments. I was willing to do anything to prevent that from happening even almost being critically injured. He left anyway despite my pleas and unsaid confession of my undying love for him. Although I said he felt like a brother to me, it was more than that. I'm actually in love with him. Ever since I was 8 years old, when I thought my life was going to be about nothing but pain and loneliness.

That's when I first laid eyes on him. He was sitting on the pier staring at the sunset with the most lonely, depressing look on his face. I could only see part of his face but I knew what that expression was.  _Finally, someone who understands the desolate pain the same way I do!_  I thought to myself. The mysterious boy glanced in my direction and my heart almost stopped. He was so beautiful. His raven colored hair spiked up in the back a little as it framed his perfect pale face, his bangs brushing his eyelashes… His black eyes were the same as mine! Filled with solitude, empty-even though my eyes are actually baby blue. It was love at first sight. My face turned red and I immediately turned away looking unimpressed. I was like,  _No! Why did I do that to someone as beautiful and perfect as him? Stupid Naruto!_ I thought to myself, turning even redder as tears began to form in my eyes. Then as I was beating myself up, I could've sworn that he was smiling at me. I walked home, feeling a bit satisfied.

The years went by and my fondness for him kept growing. During that time, I couldn't tell if he hated me or found me slightly amusing. With someone as pretty as Sakura pursuing him, why would he want me? Plus, I'm a guy. He wouldn't want that anyway but I still kept that shred of hope with me. It was the main thing that kept me going besides my one other goal to become Hokage of the Leaf. When we were put on the same team, Squad Seven, I was so happy. I groaned in disbelief instead of screaming in excitement.  _Ugh, damn it! I did it again! I'm such a fucking idiot…_

My feelings for him grew as we'd gone on missions and spent most of our leisure time together. The thought of him liking me too had crossed my mind many times. I don't know what prompted him to attack me without any shred of emotion for me that day at Final Valley. Wanting to end my life in order to sever our bond as friends. It ripped at the edges of the hole in my heart when that thought came into my mind. My life meant nothing to him. Before going off to train, Jiraiya told me to forget him altogether but I couldn't do it. I...love him too much. Maybe that will be my chance to tell him how I feel about him. To this day, even after two years, I dream about him every night. I truly hope to see him again. To touch him when I finally bring him back. Now, my newest goal is to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

Oh, the edges of my hole is aching again.

_Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke._

Two years of containing it had sent that crippling pain throughout my entire body, knocking me breathless. It happened any and every time I thought of his pale, beautiful face and his name.

_I love you so much, Sasuke._

Ouch, too much now.

I usually avoid saying or thinking about his name to keep the throbbing pain from clawing the edges of my heart repeatedly. Thinking of his face will make it worse... Ever since he left, Sasuke has been put under lock and key. He left a hole in my chest where my heart used to be. I also have to avoid thinking of him because his name sends a surge of pain through my heart. The other emotions was sent through every nerve ending in my body. Yes, my heart belonged to him. My body yearns for him. I want to see Sasuke again. To hear his voice, to feel him, to touch him, breathe in his scent.

The clawing in my chest returned each time I've thought about him...

Konoha…I haven't been back here in two and a half years. Just got back here from training with Jiraiya. I climbed the walls of the main gate and stood on top of the huge wall. The warm breeze and the bustling town felt like I never left. It felt good. Hearing a familiar voice, I looked down. Sakura? Yeah, that's her alright. I'd know that pink hair anywhere. I jumped down from the wall and landed right in front of her and startled her. Did she get shorter? No, I've gotten taller! And possibly more appealing to her. She blushed as she continued appraising me. Huh. If she wanted me, I'll have to gently tell her off. Sakura was the type to cry easily. But like me, she's also in love with Sasuke. I knew that since I've been on Squad Seven with her. That also sent a surge of pain through my already aching heart. I wondered whether Sasuke preferred Sakura over me…

Agh, too much pain…

Tears streaked my face as I dashed through the bustling streets leaving my friend and sensei behind. I didn't care. Now that Sasuke's in the forefront of my mind, I cared about nothing else. Not even when the villagers stared at me. I kept running and running until I reached my one bedroom apartment. It's not so bad living there. I mean, it's cozy. I wiped my tears away before unlocking the door and going inside then closing it. Two years since I've last been in this house and it's really dusty!  _Holy hell, I need to clean it!_  I thought. In order to find some kind of air, I reopened my door then opened all of my windows. Dust spewed out like a shaken up can of soda. I stuck my head through my open window, coughing.  _Ah, sweet, fresh air..._ Then I started cleaning the house from top to bottom pausing only to shop for more food since the ones in the refrigerator went bad then came back to finish cleaning.

My apartment was now clean. Weird, I've never been much of a neat freak. The dust must be getting to my head. It was night when I finished cleaning the last bit of my home. I yawned and realized that I'm really tired. Everything that happened today must've took a lot out of me. Or at least my emotions did. I took a shower and turned the water on warm the way I like it scrubbing myself clean and letting the heat relax my aching muscles. Once I was finished, I dried off, grabbed my boxers and put them on before reaching for the pajama top and slipped into it. After buttoning it up halfway, I was too tired to put on my pajama pants so I crawled into my bed and immediately slipped into unconsciousness.

My dream was nice. I'm reminiscing again about my past ever so intertwined with Sasuke's. The first time we met, the day when we got assigned to the same team, and the time he protected me from Haku's needles. The love I already had for him increased ten thousand fold. My dream somewhat fast forward to that huge fight, then… Ah, I'm fantasizing again. Sasuke is with me, we had just made love to each other, our naked bodies intertwined as much as possible and I'm in his arms wishing I could stay in them forever. My head resting in his neck as he nestled in my golden blond hair. He said he loved me.

_Sasuke..._

"Oh!" I said, wrenching upright in my bed. I laid back down and sighed depressingly. My house was dark and slightly chilly. Shivering lightly, I got up and closed my windows. After closing the window by my bed, I sighed again staring out of it at the bright full moon. I kept wishing that dream was a reality. My dream...My fantasy seemed so real to me. So very vivid, sensory... I sighed heavily, my throat felt tight as I looked around my dark bedroom. My chest throbbed because of that dream. What would be like to be loved by somebody?

What snapped me out of my reverie was when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I started panicking.  _No! I don't want this to happen to me!_ I was about to scream when one of the hands clamped over my mouth to silence me. It felt like a man since he was bigger than me but somewhere close to a 17-year old's body. But I wasn't sure. I kept struggling against his hold, trying to free myself.

Then, the mysterious person whispered in my ear lightly, "Naruto, I've come to see you after two years and this is how you react?" I started at the sound of his voice as he let go of me. I knew exactly whose voice that was. The beautiful, velvet sound I'm so attuned to. The only sound that could only belong to him alone. I turned around quickly and looked into his face fully for the first time in a long time.

_Sasuke._

My memory hadn't done him justice. He  _had_ changed in two and a half years. His raven hair was slightly longer but still framed his pale face perfectly. I noticed that he's still taller than me, slightly more muscular, maybe more now but I didn't mind... A small part of me noticed he was wearing what looked like Orochimaru's clothes (though slightly different.) But I tried not to let that bother me. My eyes traced over his new form ever so carefully before they turned blurry because of my tears.

"Oh Sasuke!" I wailed as I dove into his open arms. "You're really here…"

His arms wrapped around me instantly and he lightly ran his fingers through my hair then on my cheeks. It felt nice. Little by little, the pain in my heart started dissipating with each touch from Sasuke. I feel my heart beating again and my pulse in my ears. With each touch from Sasuke, I felt even more whole. The way my heart's beating, it's like he'd never left. As if my heart hadn't been ripped out of my chest. I was perfect again.

Even in the moonlight, he looks as gorgeous as he'd ever been. My memory really hasn't done him justice. I couldn't resist him anymore and leaned into his chest, kissing it lightly as I inhaled his sweet scent that radiated off of his pale skin.

 _He smells wonderful! Even better..._  I thought to myself not noticing that Sasuke is admiring my scent as well. His hands unbuttoned my pajama top and removed as he leaned down to kiss my neck. I shivered with pleasure a little. His lips left my neck and quickly found mine. The kiss was soft and calm at first but then his lips became stronger and fiercer against mine. My tongue went over his lips by accident and I tasted tomatoes. His favorite food. I hate vegetables but with Sasuke, it tasted alright and I  _wanted_ more of him.

Sasuke seemed to get what I want but  _his_  tongue plunged into my mouth instead and he dominated me. I was irritated but that seemed to dissolve when I tasted more tomatoes and a flavor that was purely Sasuke. His taste was so wonderful that I willingly let him deepen our kiss so  _I_ could taste more of him.

I put my hands to use to remove his shirt, revealing his fully perfect masculine torso. It was toned to perfection and I couldn't help but touch it, just marveling over the beauty of it. I stroked his now masculine chest with my hand and he moaned into my mouth, deepening his kiss in the process. As we kissed, I'd lost my footing and fell onto my bed, pulling Sasuke down on top of me. The fall had broken our kiss and left us gasping for air. I opened my eyes to find him staring at my face. After a moment, I finally managed to blurt out my apology.

"Sorry." I said breathlessly. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as I looked away from his beautiful face. His hand stroked my cheek, forcing me to look at him again.

"It's all right." He replied back as he gave me a quick kiss. "I like this position."

Sasuke got off of me to remove the rest of his clothes then my boxers. Now he is fully naked. God, he looked so beautiful. His body looked better than a Greek God. Sasuke was more beautiful than a god... He's the perfect embodiment of one. I could stare at his perfect, chiseled form forever and never tire of it. He positioned his legs so they'd be on either side of him and resumed kissing me. My arms wrapped around his neck in response then my fingers knotted in his spiky raven colored hair. He held me tighter. I shivered out of pleasure as my body fit into the contours of his body. Like we were cut out of the same stone. It was almost like we were made just for each other.

The skin on skin contact was almost unbearable for me to take. Every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. It felt like the nerves were being shocked with electricity. It was absolutely exhilarating. I was comfortable with the way his body is close to mine, his body heat radiating against mine. I wanted Sasuke more than the very air I breathed well after his tongue started ravaging my all too willing mouth again. He tasted too incredible! I deepened our kiss, wanting more and more of his exquisite flavor. Becoming more aroused by the second, Sasuke pulled away from me to stare down at me one last time before ravishing my body. I had my arms above my head as I gazed into his dark, lust-filled eyes...

He placed two of his fingers in front of my lips and I gladly took them into my mouth. I lathered his fingers with my saliva until they were good and wet. Sasuke took them out and he brought them down until they were probing my entrance, then a bit tentatively he pushed a finger in. I winced a little before he inserted another one. He moved them a little and a small mewl escaped my lips. He then kissed me as he added the last finger. I groaned loudly in pain and ecstasy. It was a mixture of both as he moved his fingers inside me, stretching me out gradually. I knew full well that this might not be enough. Sasuke finally pulled his fingers out after I squirmed impatiently under him a few times and gazed into my eyes, looking slightly hesitant. I knew what that look was. He was afraid too. Not because of the pain itself, he just couldn't bear the thought of hurting me  _more_  than he already has.

I pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

"Do it. You can have me Sasuke. I'm all yours." I said, my voice and body shivering with excitement.

At that moment, Sasuke pinned my arms down with his hands then kissed me in attempts to silence me as I let out a painful groan when he embedded himself inside me slowly. It hurt so much and his kissing me did little to silence the whimper that had escaped my throat. My body then became rigid, making Sasuke groan slightly, breaking our kiss.

"Naruto, you need to relax. We'll both be hurting if you're this tense." he whispered, his breathing was labored. Sweat had matted his beautiful raven colored hair to his temples.

"It...hurts, Sasuke." I whimpered. He kissed my forehead and then my cheek, trying to calm me.

"I know. It won't help if you're tense the entire time." Sasuke wiped my tears away with one hand then repeated to me again,

"Relax, Naruto." I did as he said and the pain went away as he continued entering me. He let out a breathy moan as soon as he was all the way in. The pain was gone completely. Sasuke released my arms from his grip so he let me pull him closer to me.

"Better?" he asked as I pulled his slightly damp face closer to mine and kissed him.

"Move, Sasuke." I murmured against his lips a second later and my hands traveled up to his back.

Sasuke grinned then thrusts inside of me, a little harder than he intended, and we moaned in pleasure at the same time. Soon after he had a rhythm going after the second thrust. It's strangely comforting as his thrusts were calm and steady at first. Then they became deeper, then faster, then harder all at the same time and I moaned loudly in response. He took it as an encouragement and went in deeper and faster. I groaned in pleasure when Sasuke started nipping at my sensitive spot on my neck and our bodies were covered completely in sweat simultaneously as Sasuke continued going faster and harder in me.

Once he hit my prostate and my body twitched then arched in ecstasy as I screamed his name in pleasure. He did it over and over again with perfect timing, making my muscles contract. I grasped at this new brilliant pleasure that I'm beginning to comprehend when Sasuke grabbed my member and started pumping it in time with each of his trusts.

I was almost spent then Sasuke leaned down and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back knowing I'm overwhelming him as well as myself. He touched my cheek lightly and quivered from the touch. My legs wrapped around his waist and cried out again when he continued thrusting even deeper. A part of my mind was worried about my bed breaking from all of this stress but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered was this person in front of my adoring eyes whom I loved so much.

With another thrust, I soon felt like something snapped inside of me as he hit my prostate again. I screamed his name as I climaxed, clinching my muscles once more. Then hearing Sasuke's beautiful voice in my ears as he screamed my name to the heavens as he climaxed as well. I then felt him pulsing hotly inside me as I rode out my own climax and he collapsed on top of me. His body felt so solid and strong on top of me yet so soft and tender. He held me in his arms after he pulled out, still keeping our bodies intertwined as much as possible. Sasuke snuggles in my hair and breathes in. I sigh in happiness.

I'm euphoric. Like I'm in heaven and that heaven was Sasuke. There was nothing in the entire universe that was better. He is mine and I am his forever.

"Naruto," he began after catching his breath. The way he said my name sent my heart aflutter. His hand moved to my cheek and rested there. I looked at him with curious eyes yet I knew full well what he wanted to say.

"I love you, my beautiful Naruto." said Sasuke as his warm smile took my breath away and my eyes filled with tears. The tears in my eyes had brimmed over when he said that with no hesitation. I cried softly in his ear, "Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke..." I wanted to say his name a million times more for each time I've restricted myself from saying it when he was gone. I love him so much and he loves me. The way he felt for me, he showed it without saying it. Now that I've  _heard_ it from him, I was overwhelmed. Those were the words I've wanted to hear from Sasuke more than anyone else.

"I love you too, Sasuke." I said to him as my lips met his for another passionate kiss that would've set the entire village on fire. I wouldn't have noticed that happening with Sasuke here with me. I wouldn't care. In my world, there is only Sasuke. He and I exist together in this one world. He is my  _only_ world...

We closed our eyes and got some much needed rest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I found this old thing lying around on my FF.Net page and thought I should post it even though I recognize how terrible it really is~ :D Originally posted on fanfiction.net on August 28, 2010.


End file.
